To Win or To Die
by FrizzBlue
Summary: One year ago Lexis was picked as a tribute but her best friend volunteered in her place and since then Lexis hasn't uttered a word. Then, to her horror, she is picked once again in the following year, this time nobody is there to save her.


**_Chapter One_**

Lexis stood in front of the mirror, trying to control her breathing. This was it; this moment could change her life.

"Lexis, you ready to go?" Her brother called from outside.

She didn't answer, still not taking her eyes of the mirror. Her jet black hair curled around her shoulders, a red ribbon tied into it. She wore her best blue dress, a traditional v-neck with small frills that reached her knees. Grabbing a pair of woolly boots she ran to the front door.

Her brother Clay stood outside waiting. He was 17 years old and this was his last year of reapings. They were the only two kids in the Lincoln family; their parents had stopped at Lexis when they found out that the mum had a genetic sickness that could severely distort her children. By pure luck Clay and Lexis had managed to miss it.

With a sharp nod they started walking side by side down the snowy road. The crunch of snow was the only sound heard during the walk. They both knew what could come; they both had put their lives on the line. Lexis put her name in three times, Clay put in five. Every child between the age of 12 and 18 automatically got their name in the reapings but they could also apply for a tesserae. For each tesserae you get a small supply of grain and oil, you can have as many tesseae's as you want. But for every tesserae they put your name into the reapings another time.

The Lincon's weren't exactly poor, but we weren't rich. Their father earns enough money for them to live comfortably but lately he hadn't been doing very well so their mother, Clay and Lexis had been helping whenever they could.

Right now their parents would be waiting impatiently for them to arrive at the reapings but Lexis dragged her feet, not wanting to go at all.

The buzz of talking grew louder until they got to the very edge of the towns outside square. Everyone one was there from the district, you were forced to go unless you were incapable. Everyone clung to their loved ones, tear streaked faces and clutching hearts were present everywhere. Nobody smiled, today was a day of sorrow and grief.

The reason they were all here was because of the capitol. The capital took charge of every district and it was our leader. Once a year 24 teenagers, one boy and one girl, from every district was pulled out randomly from names and tessea's that were placed into the lottery. They are then forced to play a vicious game that is televised for everyone to see. The victor goes home with more riches then they could spend. And the losers?...they never go home.

"Lexis, Clay. Over here." A voice called. They both turned to see their parents running over to them. Their parents pulled them into a hug; their mother had tears frozen on her cheeks. At the sight of her Lexis felt tears begging to burst in her eyes but she held them back, if she was picked she would not be seen as a weakling.

The one hope that everyone had if they were picked was that someone would volunteer to go instead of them. It happened often in district 1 & 2 because many of them trained their whole life to go into the game; they were usually the ones to win. But down here in district 7 it was rarely seen.

"You're going to be alright honey. Nothing's going to happen to you this time." Her mother whispered.

Lexis's mind flashed back a year ago. Her name being called out. Her frozen body walking slowly to the stage. Her mother trying to hold her back. Lexis standing, looking down at the crowd. A voice calling out that they would volunteer. Her best friend, Ivy Hessian, stumbling up to the stage. A sad smile on her face as she takes Lexis's place. Lexis screaming for her not to but Ivy pushing her back into the crowd.

That had been a hard year. To watch your best friend being slaughtered in the name of entertainment for the whole country to watch is a horrific thing to see especially if it was supposed to be you. After that day Lexis took a vow of silence, she had not spoken a word since. It's her own little rebellion against the capital. Many people had tried to get her to stop but eventually they left her be to feel numb and alone.

An old man came to the stage, he was district 7 mayor. After a long speech that drawled for far too long he moved to the side as another person moved forward.

The young women walked onto the stage, she was attired in some of the most ridiculous things. The capital's fashion always puzzled Lexis.

"Welcome district 7 to the 63rd hunger games." The lady called into a microphone, her name was Lacy Crinset and her job was to escort the district 7 tributes to the capitol. She also drawed the names of the tributes at the reapings.

There was a scattered clap around the area but this wasn't a thing to celebrate. A few snowflakes drifted down from the sky, one landed on Lexis nose but she quickly wiped it away.

"Anyway I will get right to it. First the girl tribute." She smiled as if nothing was wrong. She reached into a glass bowl with a perfectly manicured hand and pulled out a small piece of paper. As if waiting in anticipation she looked at it for a few seconds.

"The district 7 girl tribute is..." Lexis felt everyone there take a breath, even if they couldn't go in the reapings they knew someone who could. "...Alexandra Lincoln."

Lexis froze, that was her name. Everyone turned to her; she felt her feet automatically start moving forward. Her face was emotionless, a sheet of white. Climbing the stairs to the stage she could hear nothing but her own breathing. Taking a seat near Lacy she was thankful to be able to sit, for she feared her legs would give out any second. A part of her was thankful to be picked, though a slim part, now she could follow Ivy's brave feet. She needed to make things right.

"Any volunteers?" Lacy called to the crowd.

For some reason Lexis found herself glaring at the crowd in a way that was saying _'If anyone volunteers for me I will kill them'. _The message was passed, but Lexis doubted that even if she hadn't done that nobody would volunteer. She was on her own.

"So, to the boy tribute." Lacy quickly started. Taking another slip of paper from a different glass bowl. "The district 7 boy tribute is..." She stopped for build up. "...Liam Hessian."

Lexis gasped, that was Ivy's younger brother. A small skinny boy came out of the crowd; he made his way up and sat next to Lexis. Lexis had known him since he was born. Ivy and her used to play hide and seek with him.

Lexis leant over and grabbed his hand. He looked up as their cold hands connected, a small smile spread across his face and Lexis smiled back.

"Any volunteers?" Lacy called as if everything was perfectly fine. Silence followed from the crowd and Lexis felt the last slimmer of hope drift away. She was going to die.

"I volunteer." A voice pierced the chilled air. Lexis recognised that voice instantly. She found herself jumping out of her seat as she craned her neck to see him.

"And what is your name?" Lacy asked. Lexis still couldn't see him but she could tell he was heading for the stage.

"Clay Lincoln."

**Chapter 2**

Lexis felt her body go numb as Clay walked through the crowd and up to the stage. She ran to him, shaking her head madly as a sob left her.

"I won't let you go alone." He told her, looking into her dull blue eyes. He held her shoulders, his warm hands melting the snow on her dress. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't care, the only thought going through her head was only one could survive.

"Well I guess that's out tributes, and am I mistaken that they are family?" Lacy called as she watched Clay and Lexis together.

"Siblings." Someone yelled from the crowd.

Clay slipped his rough hand into Lexis's small delicate one as they took a seat. Liam had been taken back into the crowd.

Lexis felt her head pound as her eyes ran along the floor; her breathing came in short raspy gasps.

"Thank you district 7, and may the odds be with you." Lacy said with a smile to the silent crowd.

May the odds be with you.

Clay and Lexis were escorted into the town hall by the peacekeepers. The peacekeepers were employed by the Capital to look after the wellbeing of each of the districts. Many did not help at all; lazy, bored and corrupt they would do basically anything if they were given some money.

From there Clay and Lexis were put into two different rooms were they would be able to say their final goodbye to family and close friends.

Lexis sat in the room, alone and cold, anticipating what was to come. The big oak door creaked opened and Lexis quickly sat up straighter, expecting to see her tear filled mother and worried father rush in but she was surprised when a tentative Liam entered.

As he hurried over Lexis she noticed that he carried something in his fist but she didn't say anything. He sat on the lounge next to her, eyes darted around nervously.

"Um I just want to say thanks for all you've done." He blurted. Lexis waited, it was obvious he had something more to say.

"I know Ivy would've been proud of you. She loved you, she always talked about you and I know she would've wanted you to have this." He opened his palm to reveal a tiny miniature rag doll.

Lexis gasped, shaking her head she leaned forward, curling his fingers back around the doll.

"No, take it. Ivy would want you to have it." He repaid, thrusting the doll back to Lexis. She shook her head, her eyes wide as she stared at the beautiful little doll. For most people it would have been a bundle of dirty old rags tied together but Lexis new better.

Eight years ago, when they were six, Lexis and Ivy had been playing at logger point. They were playing detectives, trying to find a mulberry bush that they knew was growing up there somewhere. There came a shout from Ivy, Lexis had come running, to see her friend digging into the soil.

"Look at this." Ivy had pulled out a dirty clump of material. Both girls had looked at it in fascination, to their eyes it was like buried treasure, and they had found it!

They then washed, cleaned and scrubbed the poor thing as best they could. From then on that little doll had become their lucky charm, their faithful companion, their smart, reliable, beautiful doll that they had kept close to their hearts.

The day that Ivy was taken she had been looking after the doll. Lexis hadn't bothered to retrieve it, knowing it would only hurt more than heal.

As Lexis looked at the doll now she still saw its faded beauty, but she couldn't accept it. It had been hers AND Ivy's. Without one you couldn't have the other.

"You know she would have wanted you to have it. It's your lucky charm, remember?" Liam told her with a small smile. As Lexis was about to shake her head again Liam jumped up and ran to the door, leaving the rag doll on the couch beside Lexis.

"Good luck." He called before closing the doors. Lexis's eyes trailer the doll; she knew every inch of it off by heart. Her fingers reached slowly towards it but as the tips were about to touch the oak door banged open.

Jumping a little she turned to see her parents running towards her. Meeting them half way Lexis hugged them in a tight knot.

"You can't go." Lexis's mom stammered, the top of her dress was soaked in tears. On the other hand her father looked grave and sad but still hadn't cried.

"If only we hadn't made you get another tesserae, then maybe both of you would be safe." Her mother continued but Lexis knew that no matter what there would still be a family ripped apart. Rubbing her mother's back she hoped that that would remind her that it wasn't her fault.

"She'll be alright." My father soothed as we pulled apart. "She's got her brother."

"More like his got her." My mother tried to smile as she wiped away a few tears.

"Just remember that we will always love you. It doesn't matter what the Capital thinks. Whatever you do out there is because you have to survive and nobody will think any differently from you." Her father looked to Lexis. She knew he was meaning killing. To get to the top you had to step on a few toes in the process.

"You can do it." He pulled Lexis into a hug as a single tear rolling down his chin. He kissed her on the top of her head as she hugged him tightly back.

"I love you honey." Her mother whispered, giving Lexis a final kiss on the cheek. A peacekeeper entered the room.

"Farewells are over; she must get to the train." The peacekeeper announced. My parents glared at him but made their way to the door. Turning to Lexis, who stood in a pool of her own tears, they blew kisses and said they loved her. Lexis imprinted the memory into her brain, it might be the last time she would ever see them again.

"Time to go." The peacekeeper moved over to her, grabbing her arms tightly encase she had any plans of escape. But managed to push him back, and with just enough time she ran back to the lounge. Scooping the little doll up she shoved it into one of her pockets before the peacekeeper was on her, dragging her towards a car.

Inside she found Clay already waiting; he quickly grabbed her hand as the car drove off towards the train station. There a train would be waiting to take them to the Capital.

Clay turned to look out the window at the snow covered landscape. District 7 was the lumber district; they distributed wood all over the country. The land was filled with pine trees, they were careful not to cut down too many trees encase the population dwindled so low that their market would stop.

Lexis saw Clay's reflexion in the window, bloodshot eyes and tear trails reminded her how tough the games were.

She looked to the trees that sped past, her last look of home. The car ride was completely silent but the two siblings kept their fingers entwined.

The car pulled to a crunching stop outside the train station. A huge crowd of people were waiting outside, all with cameras.

As soon as Lexis opened her door they turned, as one huge mass, aimed their camera's, and fired a confronting flash of pictures.

Lexis held her hand to her face, edging back to the car as the group swarmed towards her. She felt someone grab her shoulder, glancing across she saw her brother standing protectively next to her.

For some reason he was smiling to the cameras, though it was obviously fake.

"Smile." He said through gritted teeth.

Realization dawned on Lexis; she knew who all these people were. They were taking photos for the Capital.

Another part of the hunger games was sponsoring. The citizens of the Capitol could send in money to whoever tribute they wished and from there the tribute could use their sponsor money to buy themselves something to help them during the game. The longer the tribute stays in the game the more expensive and prized the gifts become. It was all very unfair, the best and toughest usually got all the sponsor money but they were the ones that needed it the least.

The photos that they were taking of the tributes would be televised and put onto paper, so people could see what the tributes were like.

Instead of smiling kindly to the camera's she glared at them, a snarl playing on her lips. Her fingers curled into fists and her head flickered between the photographers.

Finally a peacekeeper ushered them through the crowd, on the other side a long gleaming train awaited on the tracks. Pulling the door open they climbed in. Lexis's mouth dropped open in surprise at the luxurious look of the compartments.

The train was designed to make the tributes last few days sublime and perfect. Instead of feeling excited about being able to sleep and eat in this heavenly place Lexis felt like the capital was mocking her.

Clay and Lexis walked through the train until they came to the dining room. There lay the most delicious and luscious food that she had ever soon. At the table sat Lacy Clinset, who had somehow managed to change her hair colour from bubble gum pink to an ocean blue since the reapings. Lacy's skin was tinted green, and her face was a mask of makeup. What caught Lexis's attention was the ridiculously long fake eyelashes that she wore, they seemed unnecessary and painful.

"Ah my tributes, you've finally made it." Lacy jumped up with that ever present stretched smile.

"I would like you to meet Melony." Lacy waved her arms to an ancient looking lady who sat at the table looking confused and puzzled. She held a black walking stick in her knobbly hand, her face looked sunken and very wrinkled. Looking up with small beady eyes she scanned Clay and Lexis.

"And she is your mentor."Lacy said with a flurry of fingers.

The mentors must be from the chosen district and must be a previous winner of the games. A mentor's job was to instruct and advise the districts tributes throughout the game, they were also supposed to deal with the tributes sponsor money.

Lexis's and Clay's eyes fired daggers at the old lady. Lacy looked between them all, unsure of the history that rested in the room. Finally Clay spoke.

"No, she's our grandmother."

**Chapter 3**

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised someone like you is connected to the hunger games." Clay spat, he looked to the lady in disgust.

"Actually this year the mentors were picked randomly." Lacy piped up. At the glare the two siblings shot her she quickly stepped back.

Lexis felt like screaming, she hated this lady that sat before her. Under that layer of thin fraying skin lay a person who would destroy everything for their own personal gain.

"Come on Lexis. We shouldn't have to witness this...**thing**." Clay growled. Grabbing his sister's hand they turned to walk out.

"The games in your blood. It was meant to be." An old but powerful voice called. The two siblings froze but kept their eyes straight ahead.

"You mean betrayals in your blood." Clay uttered what they were both thinking. Without another word they proceeded out of the dining room.

They came to a corridor, a young brown haired boy stood waiting, as if knowing they would be there.

"Could you show us to our rooms." Clay ordered. Lexis knew he was angry, her own blood was pounding in her head. The young boy nodded without a word and started down the corridor.

"Avox." Clay whispered into Lexis's ear. Her eyes darted to the young boy with new understanding.

An avox was a person who had been punished for rebelling against the capital. They spent the rest of their lives as slaves for the capital, and their tongues are cut out to stop them from speaking.

Lexis had never met and avox, just the stories that she was told to keep her in line. Though disgusted and horrified by the fact she felt herself intrigued by what the person had done to deserve this fate.

The young avox boy stopped in front of a pearly white door. Pointing to Lexis he then pointed to the door.

"Where's mine? I don't want us to be too far away." Clay explained, finally starting to calm down. The boy nodded a few doors down.

The one thing Lexis noticed most about the boy was the masked expression that he wore. Always eyes cast down, never complaining.

The avox glanced at her when he noticed her watching. She gasped slightly when she saw his midnight blue eyes, sadness and torture swam through them but also a little strength of his own. Lexis felt the need to help and comfort the poor boy but she held back, it wasn't right.

"Goodnight Lexis, sleep well. If anything happens come straight to me." Clay said before crushing her into another hug. She felt herself melt into his arms, the tears she had held back all day spilled out. Clay stroked her hair softly, they were both in this together.

"Were going to make it through this."

Lexis lay on her bed. She practically sunk all the way in, the amount of blankets were overwhelming and they smelt of soft lavender. The train was surprisingly quite, only the slight bump from here and there reminded her that it was still moving. She held her and Ivy's doll to her chest, the feeling brought her peace.

After Clay had left she had entered her bedroom. The room was as richly decorated as the rest of the train and she had soon been running to the humongous bed that sat in the middle. Later another avox girl had come in. The girl showed Lexis the cupboard of clothes she could wear and the bathroom which had a giant bath with all sorts of jets and soaps.

After taking her time getting changed into a soft flowing nightdress Lexis had stored her blue dress safely away, not wanting it to be lost.

Just as she had been about to hop into bed there was a knock on the door. Walking over slowly she opened to a nervous looking Lacy.

"Um I just want to say that you missed the televised reapings but don't worry because I taped them." She had explained, overly pleased with herself for doing that. Lexis had nodded her thanks and retreated back into the room but sleep could not find her.

After many hours of tossing and turning Lexis got up and moved to one of the windows.

There she sat and watched the hills roll by. Already she could tell they were nearing the edge of district 7. The trees were thinner and the plants grew differently. District seven was right next to the capital so by morning they would reach their destination.

Lexis looked up to the half moon. Its big face stuck up there, glittering stars dancing around it. For some reason Lexis found herself equalling herself to the moon. Small, alone and different in a world where people shone more brightly, always trying to outdo each other.

The image of the rushing landscape slowly rocked her to sleep. With just enough strength she stumbled clumsily over to her bed where sleep finally overtook her.

"Lexis." Lacy shook the sleeping girl awake. "Lexis, if you want to watch the reapings before we arrive at the capital you need to come now."

Lexis rubbed her sore eyes, she was still very tired. For a moment she had to let her brain kick start, she had only had a few hours sleep.

"Fine." She muttered. Glancing to the window she noticed that the sun was only just rising.

"Come on. I've got it all set up." Lacy pulled the covers off Lexis. With a groan Lexis sat up, getting a good look at Lacy.

Lacy looked like she had been up for hours already, brushing, styling and applying her hair and makeup, not a strand was out of place.

Lacy had already pulled a set of clothes for Lexis to wear. A plain black t-shirt and some dark green pants. When she was ready she followed Lacy towards the sitting room.

Clay sat on one of the lounges, looking as tired and confused as Lexis felt. The one thing that Clay looked sure of was the old women that sat on the opposite side of the room. If Lexis had the strength she would have left, but right now she just wanted to get this over with.

Melony lay in the armchair, watching Lexis and Clay on the lounge, looking calm and emotionless. She leaned on her ever present walking stick as she waited for Lacy.

"Well I'll just get it started." Lacy danced to the big screen mounted on the wall. Lexis pulled her knees up to her chin as the reapings started.

It started from district 1. The name picking, volunteers - if any - and the final tributes moving off. A couple of the tributes stood out to Lexis. All the tributes from district 1, 2 and four, those districts were the ones that kids trained to be in the games, they were called career tributes. All of them looked big, tough and scary.

A girl from district 3 also caught her eye, the girl glided to the stage, smiling to the cameras as if enjoying the attention. The other was a boy from district 6. He was small, scared and barely turned to the cameras but Lexis had a feeling he was hiding something.

Finally it came to district 7. When her name was first called out Lexis looked shocked and scared but as she got up onto the stage her face hardened. She looked darker, more mysterious and somewhat deadly. Next came Liam's name, face livid and ghostly as he walked forward. Then Clay called out he would volunteer. The camera zoomed in on Lexis, her eyes instantly alert and darting through the crowd.

As she watched the scene unravel Lexis remembering the emotions that she had felt. Her heart clenched as watched herself running to her brother, telling him to go back.

The reapings continued until district 12. There used to be a district 13 but that was destroyed by the capital in the first rebellion a long time ago. Every year they televise footage of the destroyed city, to remind everyone else of what could happen if they stepped out of line.

As the recording ended Lacy jumped up, clapping her hands happily.

"I think you should both be very happy with that. Though we're defiantly going to have to pick an angle for you two to play at. Maybe lexis you could go for the quite but imposing, and Clay defiantly strong and tough. You know being siblings is going to help you so much with winning sponsors, it's the perfect title." She smiled happily. Clay and Lexis, now wide awake, looked at her silently.

"I'm just going to make sure we have a smooth stop. We'll be arriving any minute." Lacy's smile weakened slightly. She obviously felt the two siblings were very imposing and a little scary.

She left quickly, leaving Clay, Lexis, and Melony alone.

"She right you know. We need to work an angle." Melony spoke up, raising herself out of the chair.

"We can look after ourselves." Clay didn't even bother to look at her. Lexis on the other hand looked to the old lady that was shuffling towards them.

"Ha, and what a great job you've been doing." She replied sarcastically.

"In the games you will need someone who has been in there before...and won!" Melony waved her cane at them.

"We don't want your advice. We don't want to turn into you." Clay said forcefully.

"I'm all you've got. I may regret the things that I've done and I don't except you to want to be like me but I'm your best chance at survival. That's what this all comes down to, staying alive. I want to see at least one of you come out of this thing and when I want something it usually gets done." Melony's seared voice cut to them.

Lexis recognised the truth in those words. This was about survival, nothing more. Even if they hated Melony she was their one ticket out of here.

Before Lexis could explain her thoughts the train slid to a stop. Clay and Lexis's head instantly circled to the nearest window.

Outside lay the sparkling riches of the Capital. With their last conversation forgotten the siblings darted to the windows. This was the first time they had ever seen it with their own eyes, only from the pictures. It was more beautiful than anything they could imagine. Towers rose to the sky, glittering in the sun's rays, people dotted the many streets, all outfitted in the latest capital fashion. Many turned their heads at the arrival of a tribute train.

The train slowed to a stop at the station, it was time to show the capital what they were made of.

**Chapter 4**

Lexis muffled a scream as one of the prep teams ripped the wax strip off her arm. Her skin, already red raw from the metal brush that they had scrubbed her with, felt like it was on fire. She held her little rag doll tightly in her hand, she had demanded to take it with her, though she had left her blue dress on the train.

After arriving in the capital, Clay and Lexis had been whisked off to the preparation rooms. There they were separated, introduced to their prep team, and then put under painful torture as the team got them ready for the opening ceremony. The opening ceremony is just to parade each of the tributes to the crowds, it is one of the main adverts for sponsors.

"Sorry, just one more." The young capital woman squealed. Lexis was already sick of the accent of the capital people. Elongated s's, rolled tongues and barely any movement with their lips made Lexis cringe with every word.

Lexis gripped the chair to stop herself from digging her nails into her already bleeding palms.

"There we go." The young lady cried triumphantly as she pulled the last piece from Lexis's arm.

They had already removed all the hair from Lexis's legs, arms, torso, underarms and a little around her eyebrows. Back in district 7 Lexis didn't worry too much about her appearance, no matter how careful you were you always ended up getting dirty.

Lexis wrapped the thin robe they had let her wear tighter around her body.

"And last we have the gel." The capital women and a few others from the team started to rub Lexis down with some sort of lotion. It soothed her skin almost instantly, leaving a warm feeling behind.

Last they got Lexis to stand, remove her robe, and then prowled around her doing the final touch ups. Lexis felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment but the others didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"I think we've done our job, your stylist will be here in a minute." One of the prep team members told her. They left quickly, leaving Lexis standing completely naked. She reached for her robe and was about to put it on when a voice stopped her.

"Leave it off. I need to see you." A young man entered the room. Attired in the capitals latest fashion he flurried in with a bored expression. Lexis recognised him instantly from TV.

"Yes I am the one and only Seb Plester." He said what Lexis had been thinking. For seven years he had been the top stylist for district 1, the most desirable district. Each year it had been a row of dazzling outfits after the other. He was probably one of the best stylists in the country.

He obviously thought himself superior because of that but Lexis was confused what he was doing with district 7. He circled around Lexis, eyeing her body in an artistic way.

"Put your robe back on, I've seen enough." Seb held his chin thoughtfully. Lexis grabbed her robe quickly before following him though a door. On the other side was a room, a window spanned one whole wall overlooking the sparkling city.

Seb sat at a table that leaned against the window; Lexis ran over and sat down in a chair opposite. Her eyes lit up when she saw a plate full of deliciously rich food in front of her.

"Dig in." Seb waved his hand at the food. Licking her lips Lexis realised that she had not eaten since the morning of the reapings, more than a day ago. Food just hadn't been as important. She was about to launch herself at the food when she remembering her manners and she picked up a fork.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing with district 7." Seb glanced at Lexis. She nodded, with a mouthful of food, for him to keep going.

"My career was soaring. Money and praise were flooding in and my future looked bright. That was until last year, you probably remember it, at the opening ceremony.

My stylist partner persisted that we join the two tributes together in a sort of roll play; it was going to be spectacular. As you know the outfits have to reflect the district." Seb said.

He was right, in the opening ceremonies the tributes were supposed to wear something that suggests their districts principle industry. District 1 was luxury items, usually crystals and gems. Their outfits were usually the flashiest. District 7 was lumber and their outfits usually consisted of something to do with trees. One year the tributes wore a brown unitard and their heads were fully green, they didn't last very long.

Seb continued with his tale.

"So I designed an amazing outfit for a jeweller. We stored it the day before to await the tributes. But to my horror, the following morning it went missing. I looked everywhere for it, an hour before the ceremony we still had no costume. Then the miracle came, or so I thought. Just in time one of my prep team found the missing outfit right where I had stored it.

We dressed the tribute quickly and the ceremony begun. As I predicted the two tributes were the jewel of the opening but halfway through everything fell apart. Literally. Someone had altered my design. Seams broke, things fell off and suddenly the tribute was standing there stark naked." Seb took a deep breath as if it was painful to even talk about it. Lexis had finished her meal and was listening silently to the story. She remembered watching the whole thing on TV though she hadn't known the back story.

"If I ever find that son of a bitch who did that, I will rip their throats. They kicked me out of district 1, I'm lucky to get a district at all. They didn't believe that someone had rigged my outfit, they believed I had been playing a practical joke." Seb sucked in his breath.

"But don't you worry. I'm going to make them sorry for ever making me district 7. Your outfit will amaze them; it will shine brighter then the brightest sun." He finally finished, looked out over the city. Lexis felt a little hurt that he would find district 7 so bad but she held her tongue. Seb looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't talk, do you? How unique. Anyway, let's get you into your outfit."

Lexis was a little unsure with the outfit Seb had put her in. For one it wasn't exactly as mind-blowing as he had been bragging about. And two, though their district was trees her outfit didn't have much to do with lumber. But was very pretty, she had to grant him that.

It was a strapless evening dress, curved at the top and full length. The silky fabric was a light grey, and printed on that was black designs of tree branches. The branches started with a strip at the bottom and climbed their way up the dress. To complete the skinny (But not clingy) dress was a thick, tight black band that went around the waist.

To accompany the dress was a necklace, a silver chain with a large square glass pendant. Inside the glass was a little picture of a tree without leaves.

She also wore a silver bracelet on her left arm. A thick band started at her wrist and thinner vines swirled and circled up her arm to just below the elbow. At first Seb had wanted her to wear a pair of black high heels, but after seeing how awkward she was in them he had settled on a pair of silver flats.

Her skin looked radiant, not a blemish in sight, minimal makeup was used because she was already looking so stunning. Last her black hair had been curled into waves that cascaded perfectly down her back.

Still she had the rag doll tightly in her hand. Seb had looked at it disapprovingly when she showed him but she told him she would keep it out of sight.

The bottom layer of the preparation building was stables. The tributes would be paraded around a live audience in a carriage pulled by four horses.

Lexis stood waiting for Clay near their carriage. The carriage was made of a dark rich wood, layers and layers of golden vines were carved into the sides, and it looked beautiful. As for the horses, they were so well trained they didn't need a driver. The horses were a light chestnut, all with white hair around their feet to make it look like their wearing socks.

The other tributes stood near their carriages, all decked out in different outfits. Many of them looked stunning while a few (like one that looked like a giant fish) were a little bizarre. Lexis barely noticed the dirty looks that some of them were giving her.

"Lexis." Clay called as he ran towards her. Seb and Clay's stylist, Venice, had decided to pair the outfits to play on the sibling idea.

Clay wore a smart grey suit with the same kind of black tree pattern spiralling up it. Lexis smiled to herself, he looked very handsome, there had to be at least one sponsor that would want to give him money.

"Wow, you look amazing."Clay said when he saw her, she nodded back.

Seb and Venice appeared beside the two. They looked excitedly between each other as if they were hiding something.

"Good luck guys, you don't look half bad." Venice complemented Clay and Lexis. Venice glanced at Seb, giving him a slight nod.

"Um and one last thing, if anything happens...if anything happens with the chariot or your costumes just keep smiling and follow the instructions." Seb told them slowly. Lexis noticed that all the other tributes were getting into their chariots, the ceremony had begun.

"What do you mean _if anything happens_?" Clay looked up quickly.

Seb opened his mouth to answer but district one was already leaving the building. The calling from the crowd could be heard loudly. Lexis shoved Clay towards the chariot, getting in after him.

"What are they talking about?" Clay looked at the retreating backs of Venice and Seb. Lexis shrugged in response, slipping her hand down to his. She managed to keep a grip of the rag doll with her fingers as the siblings clasped pinkies, their special hold that they had made up years ago.

With a jolt their chariot started, already the parade was up to district 4. Lexis took a deep breath, closing her eyes she let everything wash over her.

"Melody didn't show up. Good thing though." Clay whispered to her. Opening her eyes she noticed that it was very close to their turn.

"You ready?" He looked down at her. She squeezed his pinkie in response.

A blinding light lit up their carriage as it rolled out of the building and into the parade. The cheer that had been going continued but most people were keeping their eyes on the first districts, barely looking at Clay and Venice.

Lexis's heart pounded in her chest, she forced a small polite smile onto her face but she was annoyed nobody was looking.

Finally people started to notice, they did double takes, pointing excitedly. Lexis was confused by this new attention but she went along with it, even managing a few waves.

"Lexis." A quite worried voice said next to her. Glancing to her brother she saw his eyes looking to the outside of the chariot, wide and scared.

Lexis frowned, she didn't understand. Finally she sneaked a look over her side of the chariot, instantly her eyes grew at what she saw.

**Chapter five**

The chariot was glowing! Well more in fact the golden vines etched into the hard wood were glowing.

"Keep smiling." Clay said through gritted teeth. Lexis quickly straitened up and put on a smile that she hoped said 'of course I know what's going on'.

Now everybody, even some tributes, had their eyes on the siblings. Lexis looked to the screen that showed what was being televised, it was trailing them also.

Suddenly, as she watched it from the screen, the vines started moving. They twitched, becoming alive, and started unravelling themselves. They shot into the air, giant golden ropes, till they were at least five metres high. Instinctively Lexis moved towards Clay, her body shaking with fear.

There were gasps and screams from the crowd, before the vines tied themselves together at the top. Then they slowly twisted, creating a tight spiral around them. Like a cocoon between the inside of the chariot and the outside. It still glowed, creating a pleasant light inside for Clay and Lexis.

Suddenly a screen flicked to life in front of them both, a hologram. It was Seb and Venice, and they seemed to be laughing.

"First don't ask any questions, we'll tell you later. Now we don't have a lot of time, about half a minute." Seb said quickly to the two startled siblings.

"There is two outfits just under floor of the chariot, get them now." Venice continued but seeing that both of the siblings were frozen with shock she screamed at them. "NOW!"

Lexis blinked once before jumping to the side as Clay leaned down and picked up the thin piece of wood that hid the compartment underneath. Inside was a mass of green and white materials.

Clay pulled a piece out; it was a beautiful ballroom type dress.

"That's for Lexis. Quickly, take your other dress off and put this one on. You two Clay, there should be one in there for you. You have less than ten seconds." Seb hurried them along. The siblings unzipped their old outfits and slipped into their new without complaint, it was obvious that both outfits had been made to take off quickly.

"Okay and last just press you hands into two little slots in front of the chariot. The vines are disappearing in ten seconds. Put your old outfits in the floor." Venice became flushed.

Lexis looked down and to her surprise there was two little hand sized slots in the chariot, she hadn't noticed them before.

Without another word Clay shoved his hands into the holes. Lexis watched in amazement as a sort of current washed over him, instantly his makeup and hair changed. Moving away he pointed for Lexis to do the same. Already the vines had started to part; the sound of the amazed audience was coming back.

Lexis felt a rippling affects through her body and hair, and she knew it had changed. Pulling away just in time the final vines drew back to their previous position in the wood and the glowing stopped.

Lexis looked to the audience, silence followed, they were all as gobsmacked as Clay and Lexis themselves.

Suddenly the cheer started again, but this time it wasn't for their fellow tributes, people were whistling and shouting Clay and Lexis's names.

Lexis starred at the big screen once again, it was a close up of her. She looked like some sort of forest spirit. Her hair had been straightened, with half of it down her back and half in front of her. Her grey eyes looked brighter, the end of her eyelashes tinted green, fine sparkling green and silver dust around her cheeks and eyes added that little bit of magic. Her lips were a lush red that made them look like a beautiful rose.

Her dress was another thing all together. It was strapless again but had a few roses on one shoulder. In two parts the top was an emerald green with the pattern on a vertical line. The lower part had a few layers. A simple silk under skirt and then a layer of fine netting. There are also a few more layers of netting but they bunched at the hip where three flowers finish the whole thing.

A genuine smile spread across Lexis's face as she saw herself, she had never felt more beautiful. She glanced at Clay who was smiling as well. Lexis still had her and Ivy's little doll in her hand and she made sure to hide it in front of her.

The doll made Lexis think back to Ivy's opening ceremony. Of course Lexis had only seen it from TV but she had been so focused on it that it felt she had been standing next to her friend.

Ivy had worn a simple brown woven dress that went down to her knees. Her hair had been placed in a bun and she had looked so small and fragile. One thing Lexis could remember was the determined expression her friend had warn, her eyes had darted to the faces of the audience with blandness, her lips barely making a smile. She had stood silently, as if bored by the ceremony, but the whole time her hands had been in tight fists, clenched and strong.

At one point she had looked right into the camera and Lexis knew that she was looking for her, trying to send her a message. To everyone else it would have been like a mask of emotion, a plan so nobody would know how deadly she really was. But for Lexis, who had known her best friend all her life, she saw the bravery and sadness in it. A sign that even if she could have the choice again she would still volunteer in Lexis's place.

Finally Lexis realised what she had to do, she had to win this game, so that Ivy's sacrifice was not in vain.


End file.
